The Start of Something New
by Go Titans
Summary: The new year brings new beginning OneShot Songfic


**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to High School Musical**

On the eve of the new year a couple visits the one place that they will always cherish. Both of them cuddled up in a love seat as they watch an awkward pairing appear on stage

**Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart yeah!!  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight**

"Thank you. This is the best Christmas present ever and to be here for New Years is just perfect. I love you, I really do" said the young woman as she snuggled closer to her husband

"No problem honey. I'm glad that fate gave us a chance. We weren't looking for anyone but fate paired us up together and I will forever be grateful. I have never felt this way until the day that I had met you" as he held his wife close and kissed the top of her head

**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new**

"The start of something new is coming close. Do you have any New Years resolutions?" as the young woman lifted her head and rested her chin on her husband's chest looking at him

"Hmm, I have everything I need and this year has been perfect so no need to change but if I have to have one I guess it is to drink less soft drinks?" the man shrugged as his wife giggled below him, "and what are you laughing at missy? What is your New Year's resolution?" as he looked down at his wife with a raised eye brow

"I am not laughing, and if I was it is because of your typical resolution. Everyone says they would drink soda less, get rid of some weight, save money, etc. As for my resolution… I will tell you at the stroke of midnight" she softly said as she looked into her husbands mesmerizing eyes as she felt her heart flutter like she did when she first met him

**Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real**

"You know? I never thought we would ever be here again, tonight at the same place" she said as she turned to look at the same couple on stage that looked to me a little more comfortable with each other

"Well, I didn't think so either but when I was looking over at some of the old things that we kept, something just reminded me of this place. You have been the best thing in my life, and I could never love you any less. With each passing day I find another reason to love you, even if it is the littlest thing you do. I have loved you for the past sixteen years and I will continue to love you" he said as he turned her face to look at him and planted a kiss on her forehead as she closed her eyes in content

"I love you too, and this is the reason why I love you. You make me feel so loved and beautiful. Just the way you look at me makes me weak in the knees. The last ten years of our marriage have been the best times of my life. I can't wait for the new year to start so we could start a new chapter in our life" as she leaned up to give him a gentle kiss on his lips as he pulled her closer not wanting to break the kiss

**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new**

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

"You know? The couple on stage gives me as sense of Déjà vu" he said as he stared at the couple slowly finishing the song

"I know right? I think that it's the song and the way they were picked on stage" she stated as she leaned back into his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head

**It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart**

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

As the couple on the stage ended, the countdown began. The husband and wife saw them introduce each other onstage and then the wife turned around and straddled her husband staring at his deep blue eyes as he threaded his hand in his wife's curly brown hair he loved

5!

4!

"My New Year's Resolution is for us to be the best parents possible"

1!

**A/N: I hope that everyone had a good holiday and good luck with the new year**


End file.
